<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better With You by TheRealFailWhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391052">Better With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFailWhale/pseuds/TheRealFailWhale'>TheRealFailWhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Victor is sweet, but still crazy, roman loses it, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFailWhale/pseuds/TheRealFailWhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a fit. Victor does what he always does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got around to watching BOP and can't stop thinking about these boys, so I wrote a soft little fic to satisfy my heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman was having a particularly bad day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor, having taken care of Roman for a few years now, was biding his time. Eventually the boss would really lose it, start throwing shit around and shouting his paranoid thoughts to the room. But he wasn’t quite to that level yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the moment, Roman was sitting at his breakfast table, surrounded by his lovely possessions, and seething with barely controlled mania. The man giving him the bad news looked completely unaware that Roman Sionis was so near the edge that could wind up with people dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mr. Sionis, sir, but that’s what he told me,” the man was saying. Victor didn’t know his name, and wouldn’t bother learning it. Unless he had to free the man later. Then he’d learn his name as lifeblood spilled out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you explain,” Roman spat through gritted teeth. “Who was asking for the meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor was actually impressed with Roman’s self control. When the man had come in to announce that the Wayne Foundation would not meet with Roman, Victor had braced himself for flying objects, but Roman had remained seated with a thin veneer of calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, Mr. Sionis, I did, but the man I spoke to said that the Wayne Foundation didn’t have time for--” The man was cut off by a fork flying past his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t have time for a fucking loser cast-off</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was off, as Victor had expected for the past five minutes. He’d held out surprisingly long, but now Roman’s breakfast dishes were being launched at the messenger with impressive speed, even as Roman ripped himself out of his chair, robe tangling in the arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor gave a quick warning look at the messenger and rushed Roman. He seized the other man’s arms as they reached for more projectiles and fought them down to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss,” Victor said quietly but forcefully, ducking and weaving his head so that their eyes met. As he stared into Roman’s grey eyes, he heard the messenger depart quickly behind them, shutting the door to the apartment. “Roman. Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman panted as he glared at Victor, rage still suffusing his face. “Let go of me!” he thundered at his man, but Victor held tight as his boss tried to disengage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not before you breathe,” Victor insisted. He transferred Roman’s right hand to where Victor clasped his left, and raised his free hand to the man’s face. He gripped his chin tightly, forcing Roman to focus on him. “Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scowled but inhaled anyway. Victor took the opportunity of brief calm to steer Roman slowly back toward his couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” he commanded gently, even as Roman took another deep breath. When the backs of his knees hit the couch, Roman collapsed onto it. Victor followed, straddling his boss’ lap. He let go of Roman’s hands and placed both of his own on the man’s cheeks. They breathed together for several moments as Roman stared up into his face, eyes full of the fear that usually followed his manic rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Roman’s eyes closed and Victor brought his hands to settle on the man’s shoulders. His thumb brushed Roman’s carotid and his eyelids fluttered a little at the sensation, but he fought for focus. Now was not the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a loser,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Roman’s forehead. He heard his breath hitch as Roman wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him close, pressing his face to Victor’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for several minutes. Victor’s knees started to hurt, but he stayed seated, knowing the weight of his body would soothe Roman almost as fast as the controlled breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Roman leaned back, letting his head flop onto the back of the couch as he looked up at Victor. His eyes were red and his cheeks were damp, but he was still the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” he asked, raising a hand to wipe the wetness from Roman’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you?” Roman pulled Victor down for a kiss. It tasted of salt. Against his lips, the boss murmured, “Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>